1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a shift lever assembly for an automatic transmission vehicle and an assembling method of the shift lever assembly, in which a shift lever housing and a shift lever can be assembled automatically through a process in an automation production line process.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a shift lever installed to be disposed on a surrounding of a driver in an automatic transmission vehicle is connected pivotably front/rearward to a shift lever housing to be disposed selectively on P(parking), R(reverse), N(neutral) D(driving) while moving along a range groove formed in a shift lever housing when a driver operates it.
The shift lever assembly described in the present specification, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, refers to an assembling structure of a shift lever housing 1 and the shift lever 2, and the shift lever housing 1 is manufactured integrally with its upper/lower parts being opened, the upper opening becomes a range hole 1a through which the shift lever 2 can move.
Accordingly, the shift lever 2 is installed to a shift lever housing 1 to manufacture a shift lever assembly such that the shift lever 2 is inserted into the lower opening of the shift lever housing 1 and an upper part of the shift lever 2 passes through the range hole 1a, and a hinge shaft 3 serving as a rotation center of the shift lever 2 is installed to pass through a side of the shift lever housing 1 and the shift lever 2, and then a nut 4 is fastened to a tip end of the hinge shaft 3 to assemble completely the shift lever housing 1 and the shift lever 2.
However, in the conventional shift lever assembly as described above the shift lever housing 1 is formed integrally and thus it cannot assemble automatically the shift lever housing 1 and the shift lever 2 in an automation production line process, and further the hinge shaft 3 and the nut 4 which are fastened using a screw cannot be assembled automatically in an automation production line process. Accordingly, all procedures of the shift lever assembly has to be performed manually with hands, thereby producing assembly tolerance and reducing productivity.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.